Eye tracking is the process of measuring either the point of gaze (“where one is looking”) or the motion of an eye relative to the head. It has been used in diverse applications such as in visual system, in psychology, in cognitive linguistics and in product design.
In the past, several methods for following eye movement were developed based on light reflected on the cornea. Lately, many biometric techniques have been developed allowing identification of faces, iris, etc based on digital image processing algorithms which are called non-invasive methods. “Face and eye tracking algorithm based on digital image processing”, which was published in Systems, Man, and Cybernetics, 2001 IEEE International Conference on (Volume: 2) (pages: 1178-1183 vol. 2, ISSN: 1062-922X, Print ISBN: 0-7803-7087-2), discloses a non-invasive interface to track eye position using digital image processing techniques. It provides a method for eye tracking including: coarse face detection, fine face detection, finding the eye region of maximum probability, map of the pupil location and pupil detection.
It is desired a method for a 3D camera (or called stereo camera) to track user's eyes.